28 August 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-08-28 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Sebadoh #1. First broadcast of session recorded 3rd December 1991. *Yardstick. Repeat of only session, recorded 9th August 1992 and first broadcast 03 July 1992. Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of programme *Tonye Musinga: Choisi Entre Deux (album - Missibakare) Afrique *Flaming Lips: Talkin' 'Bout The Smiling Deathporn Immortality Blues (Everyone Wants To Live Forever) (album - Hit To Death In The Future Head) Warner 7599-26838-1 1-10 *Sebadoh: Pot Doesn't Help (session) 1-11 *Cobra: Hearse (7") Penthouse *Car And Driver: Disco Award (12" - Disco Award E.P.) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 018 1-12 *'File a' ends *'File b' begins *Yardstick: Double Zero (session) 1-13 :JP: "This weekend I shall be at the Reading Festival supervising the recording of various sessions for the Mark Goodier programme. But what a pity that Radio One FM wasn't there last year to record these people:" *Babes In Toyland: Won't Tell (LP - Fontanelle) Southern :JP: "It does put a bit of a spring into your step you know, to know that they're out there somewhere." *News at 11:30 (edited out) *'File b' gap in recording. *Biff'um Baff'um Boys: Byte The Bullet (12") G-Force YIKES 995 T 2-1 outro on LE150 *S.A.S.: Amber Groove (Toxic Hijack Mix) (12") Final Vinyl FVT 15 1-1 *'File c' *''Super Seven S Segue'' *Sleaze Sisters: Sleaze Sisters Theme (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *Southern Culture On The Skids: Viva Del Santo (7" EP - Santo! Sings) Zontar ZR-3 *Swob: Chokefoot (7" EP - Tragus) Pop Bus POP BUS 006 1-2 *Smoking Popes: Sandra (7" EP - Inoculator) Radius RADIUS 1 1-3 *Smog: Filament (album - Forgotton Foundation) Drag City DC013 1-4 *Severin: Close (7" - Smash Hits) Superbad 2 1-5 *Snag: Death, Wow (7" - Snag) Oxo OXO 001 1-6 *Mike Dearborn: Harmonic Distortion (12" - Unbalanced Frequency) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-148 1-7 *Sebadoh: Circle Game (session) 1-8 *Yardstick: Twenty Three (session) 1-9 *Def-J: Just Save It (12") Kold Sweat *Johnson Mountain Boys: Adams County Breakdown (v/a album - Son Of Rounder Banjo) Rounder *'File c' ends *'File b' resumes at 00:38am *Secrets Of China: Chinese Ways (12") Subway 2-6 *Verve: Gravity Grave (10") Hut 2-7 *Peckous: Body It No Dun (7") Sinbad *Medicine: Onion Flower ('Aruca' 12") Creation 2-8 *News at 1am (edited out) *Melvins: Respite (EP - Dale Crover) Tupelo 2-9 *Yardstick: Brutal Deluxe (session) *Rufus Thomas and Carla Thomas: When You Move You Lose (CD - The Complete Stax Vaults Singles 1959-68 Vol 5) Atlantic *Astralasia: Politics Of Ecstasy (format?) Magick Eye 2-10 *'File b' ends around 1:20am *'File d' starts *Sebadoh: Slinstrumental (session) 2-11 *Röövel Ööbik: Well I Welcome (album - Popsubterranea) Stupido TWINCD 10 2-12 *Fragga Ranks: What You Really Can Do (check label) *Leftfield: Release The Pressure (The Desert Edit) (12") Hard Hands HAND 001T 2-2 *Seven Year Bitch: 8 Ball (12" - Antidisestablishmentarianism) Rugger Bugger DUMP009 *''John warns us that the Festive 50 will be returning this year...'' *Captain Beefheart: Beatle Bones N' Smokin' Stones (Part 1) (album - I May Be Hungry But I Sure Ain't Weird - The Alternate Captain Beefheart) Sequel NEX CD 215 *Yardstick: Blind Eye (session)' 2-3' *Sebadoh: Mouldy Bread (session) 2-4 *Unholy Swill: I Wanna Rock (album - Oniontown Is The Place To Be) Noiseville Noiseville #30 2-5 *''John injures himself trying to emulate Jim Gibson out of Unholy Swill's vocal style'' *Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (v/a album - In A Field Of Their Own - Highlights Of Glastonbury 1992) New Musical Express GLASTON 1 DCD *''end of programme'' File ;Name *a) 1992-08-28 Peel Show L187a.mp3 *b) 1992-08-28 Peel Show L092.mp3 *c) 1992-08-28 Peel Show L187b.mp3 *d) 1992-08-28 Peel Show L190.mp3 *1) John Peel tape no.15 side a *2) John Peel tape no.15 side b ;Length *a) 23:47 *b) 39:49 *c) 41:46 *d) 41:09 *1) 46:10 (to 6:11 unique) *2) 45:30 (to 6:11 unique) ;Other *a) Created from L187a of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *b) Recording starts at about 11:24 pm. A heavy edit at the 11:30 mark sees the recording resume at about 00:38 am. Created from L092 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *c) Created from L187b of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. There must be 15 minutes missing before or after this segment. *d) Created from L190 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *1) 2) Many thanks to Dweemis. From DW Tape 15 ;Available *a) c) and d) Mooo *b) Mooo *1) 2) * Youtube ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Unknown